Tsuyuno Yatsumura
is one of the main characters in Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance Tsuyuno is a fair-skinned girl with short bobbed blonde hair and yellow eyes. She is usually seen wearing her school uniform. When using her stick, the tips of her hair changes to orange and blood drips from her mouth. Personality Tsuyuno is seen as an emotionless girl, being straightforward and quite cold most of the time. After meeting Aya she begins to change, she slowly starts to open up and show emotion. History When Tsuyuno and her sister were born, Tsuyuno's biological mother died during the birth, her biological father disappeared and their biological siblings didn't want to take custody. As a result, Tsuyuno was adopted by Mr. Yatsumura and Mrs. Yatsumura, in which they lived a happy and ordinary life. Several years before she was found by the Mahou Shoujo Site, she had an ordinary and happy life. This changed when a burglar, Soji Odano, came in and murdered her adoptive father and pregnant adoptive mother. Souji found where Tsuyuno was hiding and told her not to tell the police, threatening to come back and find her when she grows up. She spends the next few years of her life in fear that he'll come back. Until, she is chosen by the site and decides to strike first. Ability Freeze Time Her smartphone stick has the power to stop time at her own will and can add one or several people to move so that they are not affected by her ability by writing their name on the cell phone. When she uses her stick, her emblem is a crescent moon Freeze Time As the new Ni, she has the power to simply freeze time just by clapping her hands and can keep anyone unfrozen by thought. Energy Discharge It was shown in the anime that when she was brainwashed and was chosen to be an admin, she was granted with her stick (which was originally her stick to freeze time) but with a new ability to discharge rose colored plasma balls where its size and power can vary depending on her will. Mind Control She once used Nijimi Anazawa's stick to control Nana when she attacked Aya, Rina and her. She can only utter a few words as she didn't have enough strength to say more words. Force Field She once used Mikado Ikemata's stick to protect Rina Shioi from Nijimi Anazawa from afar using a lighter stick that can let anyone use magic at any great distance. But considering that she had been using it since they left the hospital, it took a great price on her body, making her lose much blood and going into a coma, and shortening more than half her life span. She also used this to protect her friends from Nana in Site Episode 11. This is the last Magical Stick she used before "dying" in the anime. Distant Magic A lighter stick that lets anyone use magic from afar at any great distance. She once used this stick mixed with Mikado Ikemata's stick to protect Rina Shioi from Nijimi Anazawa from killing her with her stick Slice In Episode 11 of the anime, Tsuyuno uses Sarina Shizukume's stick to try and defend herself from Nana, she manages to cut off Nana's left arm. Trivia * When she is happy or amused, she would still have a blank expression on her face. * She is often annoyed by other people. *Her name "奴村 露乃" literally means "Slave village". *She and Sakura Sakaki have many similar traits: They both saved the main protagonist of each story at a critical moment, thought the main protagonists' stick is useful and that they should partner up and become closer to the main protagonist. Sakura and Kayo began to have a sister-like relationship, while Tsuyuno and Aya began to have a relationship that involves some romance until it was revealed that they were both biological sisters separated from birth. *She likes honey, vegetables, yogurt, cute things and mascots. She dislikes meat and waking up in the morning. *Her birthday is on April 9th, a day after Aya’s. **Her horoscope is Aries, along with Aya, Sayuki and Kayo. *In Chapter 104, it's revealed that Aya Asagiri is actually Tsuyuno's Twin Sister Chapter 105 explains that they were seperated in adoption after being born. es:Tsuyuno Yatsumura de:Tsuyuno Yatsumura Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical girls Category:Mahou Shoujo Site